Erros
by anagd
Summary: One-shot. Situado durante Herança, entre a morte de Galbatorix e o nascimento de Fírnen e de Arya ser nomeada rainha dos elfos. Minha versão da partida de Arya para Ellésmera. Rated T. PT-BR.


**N/A: Este é um one-shot situado entre a morte de Galbatorix e o nascimento de Fírnen, logo após a morte de Islanzadí e de Nasuada ser nomeada rainha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. O Ciclo da Herança não pertence a mim.**

**R&R**

* * *

O som do punho de Eragon contra a madeira ecoou no corredor deserto quando ele bateu na porta do quarto da elfa. Após a decisão de que Nasuada seria a nova rainha na manhã daquele dia, ele não a vira mais. Queria saber como ela estava, após a morte de sua mãe, depois de ver a dor estampada em seu rosto mais cedo.

Ele esperou por alguns momentos, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente. Nada. Expandiu a sua consciência para dentro do quarto, e roçou na mente de Arya. Retirou-se imediatamente, não querendo violar sua privacidade.

Ouviu passos, e logo a porta foi aberta. Ela ainda vestia as roupas de mais cedo, e a expressão de pesar contido se mantinha em seu rosto. "Algum problema, Eragon?" o seu olhar deixava claro que a presença do cavaleiro não era bem-vinda.

"Não vi você o dia todo, apenas queria saber como você está. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, pensei que apreciaria companhia." Ela suspirou e se afastou da porta para que ele entrasse.

Depois de ele passar, a elfa fechou a porta as suas costas. A única luz que havia no quarto era o fraco brilho das estrelas que entrava pela janela. Arya se virou para ele, e Eragon a encarou profundamente nos olhos. Ela desviou o olhar, mas o breve contato foi o suficiente para ele perceber a extensão de sua dor.

O cavaleiro deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se dela. "Você está bem?" perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Sabendo tanto a resposta que ela daria quanto a verdadeira. Ela suspirou novamente, contrariada.

"Sim, por que eu não estaria?" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, criando uma expressão irônica forçada.

"Por que você tem que esconder seus sentimentos, Arya? Por que não pode confiar nos outros, em mim? Eu sei que está sofrendo e quero ajudar você" havia um pouco de raiva e frustração em sua voz.

"Não estou escondendo nada!" seu tom demonstrava sua raiva. O tipo de raiva de quem tenta escapar do pesar e da dor. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ao perceber que ele não desviaria o olhar de seus olhos "Me deixe em paz, Eragon. Por favor"

Ele segurou os antebraços da elfa em suas mãos, seu aperto firme. "Arya, sua mãe acabou de morrer, é normal o sentir dor. Não há motivo para escondê-la" seu tom de voz estava mais macio desta vez. Ela levantou os olhos para encarar os do cavaleiro. E então a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Eragon puxou os braços dela, fazendo com que ficasse mais próxima de si, e, passando os braços firmemente ao redor de sua cintura a abraçou. Arya enterrou seu rosto no ombro do cavaleiro e retribui o abraço. Ele podia a sentir tremendo entre seus braços.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, Eragon não saberia dizer quantos minutos passaram, ou horas. Finalmente, ela ergueu o rosto e se afastou dele. Secou as lágrimas com a manga de sua cabeça e disse, com a voz rouca "Desculpe" fez uma pausa, e falou ainda mais baixo "Obrigado".

"Não há motivo para se desculpar, Arya svit-kona" eles ainda estavam a menos de um passo um do outro. Ele ergueu a mão lentamente e a encostou no rosto da elfa, delicadamente.

Arya cobriu a mão do cavaleiro com a sua própria, pressionando-a levemente. "Você tem razão, eu não estou nem um pouco bem. Quando eu e minha mãe estávamos começando a nos entender..." ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem palavras para terminar a frase. Mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Passei tantos anos sem contato com ela, minha própria mãe Eragon. E agora não tenho mais a chance de consertar isso, ela se foi"

Eragon retirou a mão do rosto da elfa e a colocou sobre o seu ombro. "O importante é que vocês fizeram as pazes antes que fosse tarde demais. Vocês duas entenderam os motivos das ações da outra. No fim você consertou isso sim"

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, mas ele colocou a mão sob seu queixo e fez com que a elfa erguesse seu rosto. Os olhos verdes da elfa refletiam a luz das estrelas, e aquela visão fez Eragon perder a razão e esquecer-se de tudo além daquele momento. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do de Arya, venceu a hesitação inicial e a beijou.

Ela não recuou, como esperava que ela fizesse. Pelo contrário, passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de e retribuiu o beijo. Eragon, então a abraçou, puxando-a mais para perto com os braços ao redor da cintura da elfa apertando-a delicadamente.

Alguns momentos depois se separaram, ainda abraçados e o cavaleiro pressionou sua testa contra a da elfa, sentia sua respiração contra seus lábios. "Eu te amo" as palavras saíram em um sussurro quase inaudível.

"Em também amo você" respondeu ele, beijando-a novamente. Eragon não pensou nem falou mais nada depois disso, assim como a elfa.

Em silêncio, andaram, sem se separar em direção à cama de Arya. Ela caiu primeiro, com ele em cima de seu corpo. Sem parar de beijá-lo, a elfa começou a desabotoar a camisa de Eragon.

::

Na manhã seguinte, Eragon acordou sem ter certeza de onde estava. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar-se da noite anterior, e quando o fez, sorriu para si mesmo. A sua alegria durou pouco, logo percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto.

Levantou em um salto e juntou suas roupas do chão, vestindo-as o mais rápido possível, e então saiu correndo do quarto. Com a mente e com o corpo procurou pela elfa em toda cidade, mas não obteve sucesso em sua busca, então sentiu uma presença conhecida em sua mente: Saphira.

_Pequenino _a preocupação estava evidente em sua voz.

_Saphira! Você sabe onde Fírnen e Arya estão? _

_Eu sinto muito, pequenino. Eles voltaram para Ellésmera cedo nesta manhã, e Fírnen pediu que não os seguisse. _

O seu peito doeu como seu uma faca tivesse o atingido, e ele ajoelhou-se no chão, com os braços cobrindo o rosto. Ele sabia que desta vez havia perdido Arya para sempre.


End file.
